


Три закона Ньютона

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Три закона Ньютона описывают взаимодействия тел с учетом сил притяжения.Им по 20, они оба молоды и свободны. Стэн потерял связь с семьей, а Рик - ебнутый гений, как обычно.
Relationships: Stan Pines/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)
Kudos: 6





	Три закона Ньютона

**Author's Note:**

> Поначалу мне было стыдно, но потом я смирился и начал получать удовольствие.  
> Оба персонажа до канона, в период молодых и буйных лет.  
> Возможно ООС, зависит от восприятия персонажей.  
> Я потратил на написание этого 10 минут. Я очень ценю свое время, да..

Рик был ебнутым на всю голову, и это было видно сразу. Рику было глубоко насрать на какие-либо моральные рамки, правила и, если бы это не несло последствий, законы. Рик плевать хотел на мнение окружающих и был, совершенно очевидно, стервой и той еще оторвой. «Я втяну тебя в проблемы, и мне будет на тебя похуй» - вот примерно так Рик и выглядел.  
Стэну это было очевидно сразу, с первого взгляда, еще до того, как Рик затянулся у входа в клуб предложенной сигаретой, до того, как длинные, худые ноги обвили Стэна за пояс, а бетонная стена расцарапала Рику спину в кровь. И, конечно, задолго до того, как Стэн поддерживал Рика за плечи, пока тот блевал в том же тупичке, в котором до этого они самозабвенно трахались. И если бы Рик не отключился после этого, чуть не рухнув в лужу собственной рвоты, а, как многочисленные подружки Стэна «припудрил бы носик» и вернулся в клуб, Стэн забыл бы о нем почти сразу. А так… Стэн, в общем-то, был неплохим парнем, и бросить случайного любовника не смог, потащив в свой номер в дешевом мотеле. Стэн и сам был далеко не в кондиции и просто сгрузил легкое тело на кровать, завернув в покрытое пятнами непонятного происхождения покрывало, и отключился.   
И Рику не хватило такта исчезнуть с рассветом, но хватило наглости разворошить запасы еды. И когда Стэн открыл глаза, то обнаружил Рика, пожирающего бутерброды прямо в постели и что-то параллельно чиркающего в неизвестно откуда взявшемся блокноте.   
В общем-то, только блокнот у Рика и был. Ни денег, ни документов, ни нормальной одежды, кроме пропитавшихся потом и дымом клубных шмоток, ни планов на будущее. Как-то так получилось, что Рик остался принять душ, потом просушить прополосканные на скорую руку тряпки, переругиваясь со Стэном из-за взятой без спросу футболки, а потом, когда одежда почти просохла, и Рик стащил с себя чужую футболку, Стэн зацепился взглядом за колечки в чужих сосках и так и залип. Он и у девчонок-то такой экзотики не видел, не представлял даже, что парень может нацепить на себя что-то подобное, а Рик тряхнул растрепанными волосами, поймал его взгляд, и поманил к себе.   
Рик был тощим, в смысле, совсем тощим, особенно по сравнению со Стэном, и извивался под ним, как угорь, матерясь в подушку и заходясь в тяжелых, горловых стонах, когда Стэн потянул его за непослушные пряди назад. Стэн молчал, трахая этого психа, а Рик вопил матом на весь мотель и мычал сквозь зажавшую рот ладонь почти на такой же громкости.   
И как-то так Рик, в общем-то, и остался.   
Рик был, определенно, гением, и Стэна это бесило. Бесило невыразимо, потому что Рик был похож на его братца-задрота, успевая заваливать все доступное ему пространство книжками с одними формулами и каким-то барахлом, которое он то ли воровал, то ли еще как-то находил… Учитывая, что денег у Рика не было никогда, а барахло стандартно появлялось, как и следы порошка на столешнице, Стэн никогда не трахал Рика без резинки. Тот был худой, болезненный, наглый, удивительно, что зубы еще целы, от него чего угодно можно было ожидать, в том числе и венерических. Рик таскался где-то, кололся, нюхал, курил, и Стэн удивлялся, как тот еще не загнулся от передоза.   
И если отбросить то, что Рик был дрыща-дрыщей и явным психом, Стэну иногда казалось, что не родись у их родителей двое детей – они с Фордом, родился бы один такой Рик – в нем было дохрена от гениальности Форда и ничего от его правильности, его наоборот тянуло на отбитые приключения, как Стэна. Оба без семьи, оба молоды, обоим кажется, что жизнь впереди. Рик что-то мастерит, Стэн толкает всяким лохам, и, в целом, им весело живется.   
А потом Рик получает какой-то грант. Где-то, в каком-то чертовом университете. Стэн даже не знает, как это возможно, но у Рика находятся сразу и деньги, и документы. И он сообщает Стэну, что они едут в его ебучий университет, и Стэн говорит «нет». Рик несколько секунд смотрит на него с растерянным выражением лица, словно не понимает, что ответил ему Стэн, а потом усмехается и говорит, что ему, в общем-то, похуй. И если Стэн с ним не едет, то он едет один. А Стэн, естественно, никуда не едет. Раз в свое время он не поехал никуда за братом, то за этим чертовым шизиком точно не потащится, плевать, хватит, они оба свободны, и им на всех насрать.   
Они трахаются в последний раз несколько часов подряд, и под конец затасканным выглядит уже не только Рик, но и Стэн, потому что Рик, стоит отдышаться после предыдущего оргазма, больно впивается зубами в шею, требуя продолжения. Они бухие – в говно, оба, Рик что-то нюхает с тумбочки и отходит на минуту в туалет, а Стэн провожает его взглядом, подмечая размазанную по узким бедрам и худым ногам сперму. Потом они снова трахаются и, наконец, отключаются. А на утро Рика нет. На самом деле так только кажется, потому что когда зашебуршилось в комнате, Стэн проснулся, но притворился спящим, следя, как Рик собирает шмотки. Напоследок Рик достает из холодильника несколько колб и выливает за окно, собирает какие-то записки, поджигает и кидает в пепельницу. Осматривается, задержав взгляд на Стэне, забрасывает сумку на плечо и уходит. Так что, когда Стэн «просыпается», Рика уже нет.   
Много, охренеть как много лет спустя, Рик, торгуясь за чемодан с оружием в злачной дыре одной из бесчисленный вселенных, почти окликает Стэна. Только через секунду до него доходит, что у Стэна-то, его Стэна, не шесть пальцев на руках, а значит, это какой-то очередной дубликат из этого мира, на которого Рику насрать. И Рик поскорее выбрасывает из головы эту встречу.   
А еще спустя дофига лет Стэн видит в кафе-мороженом Рика. Точнее сначала слышит, и злится от того, что кто-то матерится рядом с Диппером и Мейбл, причем этот мат совсем не к месту вклинивается в их перепалку с Фордом, но, обернувшись, видит Рика, сам поражаясь, как узнает его. Видимо, работает прошедшая через года ебнутость. Рик сует мороженое в руки какому-то мальчишке, и на секунду Стэн даже думает, что тот вконец свихнулся и записался в педофилы, пока не слышит «и мне ту же дрянь, что внуку». В итоге, Стэн не успевает его окликнуть, Рик с мальчишкой выходят из кафе, Мейбл тянет за рукав, что-то выспрашивая, и момент оказывается потерян.   
Пока Стэн не обнаруживает в телефоне неизвестно откуда взявшийся номер, подписанный как «Рик Санчез». Ну, под конец жизни еще одна тайна оказывается разгадана – какая все-таки фамилия у этого на всю голову отбитого психа.


End file.
